In one type of power control operation, power from an alternating current source to a load is switched on or off at approximately the instant when the power source is at zero volts. Since the switching is done essentially at zero energy, this type of control substantially minimizes radio frequency interference caused by transient current pulses or "spikes." Many devices of this type, however, actually turn the power on slightly after the zero crossing of the alternating current source which does produce radio frequency interference. In some operations it is also necessary that such switching controls turn on the alternating current source for the duration of a whole cycle, that is, for an integral cycle. If this is not done, then an odd number of alternating current half cycles will result, which cumulatively produce a DC component to cause possible damage to the inductive components in a load, for example. Further disadvantages of many prior art zero voltage switching controls are that they often require the use of complicated, bulky or expensive circuitry.